Cold Fire continued
by TheNerdling
Summary: (Long Story... kinda literally). A friend from Zuko's past has come back to haunt him, the catch? She's a freedom fighter! ZukoXOC (with minor JetXOC)
1. Call it a long story

Okay, so to make a long story short, the first chapter of this particular fanfict is on NamiWitch's account (my bad, I was a confused little noob). Anywho, if your still intersted you should check it out. Otherwise, no hard feelings.

TheNerdling, Coraline.


	2. Chapter 2 (the actual story!)

**Thanks if you've stuck with me through these sheenanigans this long, I don't own anything but my insanity**

*****More from the extremely awesome narrator

Zuko had been tracking the Avatar around this area for several days now, but had just focused in on this forest for half the day. Something was very off, he could feel eyes watching his convoy from the trees. It wasn't until they called camp when they were attacked, it was a big blur for everyone, except Zuko who had been waiting all day. Most of the attackers were kids with weapons, very few benders. He was doing good against the mass attack until he almost got smacked in the face with a fire-ball "Hey watch where the hell you're aiming! "He yelled to whichever soldier had misfired.

At least he thought it was a misfire until it happened again and again all from the same general direction, pushing Zuko farther and farther away from his group until he was surrounded by a circular wall of fire. Anytime he left the center the walls became much more severe, like it had taken a deep breath. A part of the wall split open and someone walked inside "Lynn? " Zuko asked, he and Aralynn were child hood friends the only friend he had his age growing up ; and now she was here "What the Hell are you doing here? " she spat at him "are you trying to get yourself killed? Why is it that any time I see you, one of us is more hurt than before" she continued she pushed him down than crouching down next to him, she touched his scar, it had been in bandages last time she had seen_ Him_. This was the same _him_ who got banished not a fortnight after she ran away. She still had his mark, but she also had others. Did he really remember her? Well duh, "I could ask you the same you know, why are you helping _Them_? " he asked her.

She lowered the wall and looked at him, oh wait no, that was a glare ; "I'm sorry if being your father's newest whore wasn't appetizing to me versus being a freedom fighter when I WAS 12!" She took a breath and let it out in fire and smoke, she realized a little to late she was surrounded by Fire Soldiers. 'Damnit 'she thought 'why the hell did I let my guard down? Literally? '.

"Your orders sir? " someone requested. "Take what supplies you carry back to the ship and take her with you, if she escapes ; it will be the last thing you do." Zuko grudged before stalking to his sad little ship with Aralynn fighting Hell and Fire in an attempt to free herself. "Agni -damnit Zuko! Believe it or not I am in the capacity to walk by myself! I swear to Agni above if you drop me one more time..." She screamed, why someone hadn't tried to retrieve her was beyond Zuko, in response to her general unneeded spaz attack he said "which means you are still in the capacity to run, or worse, bend." He had her there. 'Fine it takes two to play Pai shoi 'she thought "yeah but the only reason I use my bending at all is on people who really piss me off" Ara tells him, getting a sorry excuse for a glare

"So, dare I ask what my fate is?" She asked, it had been years but she still knew Zuko wouldn't allow her to get her hurt, at least not too bad, let alone killed. Zuko felt like being an ass, anyway, "I thought id return you to my father a 'your the best tyrant award ' you know? " he said "Lying asshole! " she yelled to him. "You were the one to ask! " Zuko countered impatiently, she had ALWAYS been like this, outspoken and loud, and just very, very Ara without being Azula -ish. The rest of the walk was quite except for the occasional muffled laugh from one of the soldiers carrying Aralynn, she had settled on telling the men some of the stories of bumbling Zuko from her childhood.

"Just take her to the Opal room." He said pointing to the door leading down below deck. Opal room? It sounded familiar ...Wait, opal room! "Like hell! I'm not going near an opal room without you right there to close the door " she yelled. An opal room was a metal room where flammable materials were kept, unless someone closed your door nice and tight anyone passing by could set the room on fire and watch you burn because of the opal finer glass (thus, opal room) .

"You trust me enough to let me close the door,?" Zuko tempted, Azula rubbed off on him when she was gone, either that or he had just gotten bitter on his Avatar hunt ; she could've told him where to find him, the little avatar boy, but Zuko was being an ass. "Like I had a choice " she trailed off down into the lower part of the ship. He followed her; when it was only them in the hallway Zuko said " Now when I find the avatar we can both come home ", Ara just looked at him for a moment "He stopped by a few days ago, you missed him " she said, maybe a little too quickly. But even after all these years Zuko caught her bluff (along with the rest of her) "Stay in the area he's still here somewhere." He said. Pushing Ara right along he lead her to a room, that was not a cell nor an opal room.

To her surprise, it was just a normal room "What happened to needing an opal room? " she asked. Zuko chuckled, "What? Can't I tease you anymore? Until you try to run I'd like to think of you as a guest " he said, almost mockingly(truth be told he was seriously b-s-ing, the ship didn't even have an Opal room) . "Until? Guest? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't trust me! " Ara said crossing her arms; Zuko's face went back to its usual look of grave indifference. He went over by her, sat on the bed and said "You know after running from me twice, I'm not sure I really do anymore ".

She laid down beside him "If it was anyone else in my wall of fire, I would've finished them off. Period. But it wasn't anyone else, it was you, I _allowed_ myself to he captured; of course as soon as I realize how much you've changed I'll ask myself why. But those are far and in between. Face it, I haven't given you a reason to not trust me yet." She said facing him on her side. "Me change? Yeah I guess. What about you? " he said, loosening up and flipping over onto his back. "I'm a queen of trees and Freedom Fighters, Im" she cleared her throat a little " 'with ' their leader, you could say. But it doesn't hold much adventure for me anymore, so I came here." She said, still trying to hold on to her pride, refusing to admit that she had been captured (and literally_ dragged_ on board), "what about you, Mr. World Travels? Any resent adventures " she interrogated.

He nodded and told her about his resent affairs with the pirates and the Avatar and the water bender. "So what about this girl that you tied to a tree? " Ara asked giggling "The water tribe peasant? Please she was just bait " Zuko told her; "Pretty bait? " she asked him. "Is that jealousy? Ara, she was bait, if I've been interested in being 'with' anyone I'd go find Mai. Hell I'd go find you! " he tried to explain to her, only to be met with the suspicious and knowing eye of Aralynn. "Either of you! Again! " he yelled striking a nerve. "If you had it would've been a shame, lucky for you Jet was out today otherwise he would have sliced you to pieces. Not even cause you're a fire prince, a fire bender, but because you got that close." She held her fingers about an inch apart. "You've lost it Ara, you came towards me." Zuko argued trying his best to keep calm. He had just caught her if he scared her off again it would be that much harder to re-catch her. "It doesn't matter, according to Jet anything that happens to me is the opponents fault. Period, end of story " she explained.

Zuko's eyes got wide for just over half a second; she already was with someone...but she was here now.

**Come on, give me some props here, it wasn't THAT bad (I think...) I won't know unless you review =D**


	3. Chapter 3

*Aralynn

Eventually Zuko left. Even though it was nice to have him around, he made me crazy, but he had that effect on everyone. You felt safe when Zuko was around even if it was only because then people had a person other then yourself to mess with. I rolled over on the thin ship mattress and tried to sleep... I failed. Old creepy fire nation ships generally have this effect on me (is it sad that I have the experience to say that?) .

Why he decided to bring me along is_ beyond_ me; he knows better then to think I wont try something 'stupid'. I wonder what Jet will do when he realizes there is a severe absence of me tonight? He'll probably just find another girl. There weren't many girls our age in the Freedom Fighters so he took what he could get when I wasn't there; besides he'll probably just think I left for the apothecary early.

Ha, just wait until I get a home.

If I get home; I feel my face sink into a frown of worry. Two years has had some intense affects on me, and with Ozai as a sire ; who knows how Zuko's changed.

Then again with Iroh on board I'll be fine. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding, when I was little I could kick his butt at Pi Shao. Smiling, I went upstairs, following the sound of Sungi horns and a mandolin. I sat in the shadows near the stairs and listened to the ships music night. Iroh sang for most the music as the other crew members danced or played one of the few instruments, I sat there for an hour before someone finally said

"You used to be able to dance twice as good as these idiots. Sing too." It was Zuko.

"How long have you been hiding? " I whispered to him

" A little longer then you " he whispered back. The musicians took a short break

"Are you two going to get out of the dark sometime tonight or am I going to have to drag you out?" Iroh called at us. Zuko threw his hand over my mouth; I bit his fingers "I'll come out but you'll have to drag Zu-..." I said before he tried to shut me up again.

"Good going, in case you don't quite remember, I can't dance! He didn't actually know we were there! " Zuko hissed at me while walking into the torch light.

"I did too, you sit there everynight, but you cant use your lack of partner as an excuse to not dance anymore! " Iroh laughed.

I dragged Zuko to the open area in front of the instruments, trying to ignore the curious stares of the crew (and captain) . They started an old Earth Kingdom love ballad. I knew the steps and tried to teach Zuko them too ; but he was right, he can't dance.

We spent the rest of the night like that dancing and laughing. I even sang a little. I was smart enough to go down to my room and locking the door before passing out.

I awoke to the shifting sound of the turning ship. The ship was stopping; that, nine times out of ten, wasn't a good thing.

I went above deck and watched Zuko talking to (more like arguing) with someone...

I walked from shadow to shadow until I got a better look at who it was...

No, anyone but him...


	4. Chapter 4

*Zuko

"Off my ship! " I yell. Zhao had simply _commanded_ me to stop traveling. I wanted him off my boat, for one thing, I had an avatar to find, for another thing, it was known throughout the palace that my father often shared his 'favorites' with his favorable upcoming generals and admirals.

Ara's mother had been under this catergory, and before she left, Ara was going to be, a fact that bothered me to a great extent. One of the only reasons I was glad she left. And now she was back and by Agni I would keep her safe this time.

"If you would allow, Iroh, I would like to take you up on that offer for tea " Zhao said, ignoring me completely. "My pleasure " Uncle said going below deck to prepare the tea.

"Who is_ that_?" Zhao asked pointing to where Aralynn stood, silently in the shadows, hidden unless you looked for her. I felt my blood run cold as she tensed.

"You look familiar,ah that's right you're a runaway paramour. Your mother's doing fairly well, getting a little old, if she had a replacement, she could retire... oh well, Zuko do you have a washroom on board? I hate having tea with ashes on my fingers." He said, a hungry look in his eyes and a crude smile. "Will you show me to it? " he asked Ara. ARA.

This wasn't right but I couldn't move I was frozen; if Ara was nervous she didn't show it. Not good. I followed them, slowly, silently. When they were down far enough Zhao grabbed Ara's wrists and pinned her to a wall. Kissing her lips, face and neck. He took both wrists in one hand and felt her torso and hips.

"Always my favorite.." he whispers into her neck.

Ara was frozen, until now.

"Get away from me you pig." She hissed, she opened her mouth and revealed flames as she growled at Zhao. She struggled, but Zhao pushed his body closer to Ara to help keep her still. She fought harder.

"Don't worry, your first time with me won't be in another's ship. Especially if its Zuko's boat, when the boat gets repossessed I'll call you in front first." He said smiling again.

"I will never_ belong_ to you." She growled.

"Why not? I could be a better man to you then Zuko or any other price of flesh you've had..." he said. She spat in her face. He kissed her, long and hard. Whispered in her ear. And left right past me, Ara ran toward to attack him but I stopped her; later, it struck me as odd that I didn't help her, but I saved Zhao. I held her back and dragged her back to her room.

She cried, "Please never leave me alone with him, ever again. Alive or dead. Its the least you could do after just watching twice.". Wait what? "Wait what? " I asked her. She got pissed, she started unwrapping the arm coverings "Last time you let him get that close, he left a mark worse then yours. " she showed me her wrists, bare, except for the huge burnt in hand prints, you could see their age and severity. How had I missed that? "In some spots you can see his FINGERPRINTS " Ara hissed at me. The mark I had given her was on her back, it was a tattoo of "bravery ", I had given it to her after she kicked Azula's butt on the training field and didn't apoligize. But this is just savagery.

"When did this happen? " I asked genuinely confused, when had this happened "The night before I ran away." She stopped for a second "he more or less did the same thing he did now. And damnit Zuko you didn't try to help me or anything you left,; then I resisted and This happened. Zuko he scares me ."

I was shocked I don't remember this happening. Then it hit me, it was horrible "I'm sorry. Damnit. Ara...come on, some tea will help."

I tried she was practically hysterical, but now she was holding her stomach.

"Do you have any Gopher-Cobra milk? I got an infection when I was younger and now I ...get sick...real sick...every other summer. " she said between evident waves of pain. I went to go find some, I went to the kitchen "Do you have any Gopher-Cobra milk? " I asked, recieving a bottle of a water-downed milky looking substance and a strange look. I took it back to her.

She practically clawed the bottle out of my hand when I brought it back, she chugged the whole bottle and a wash of calm rushed over her face. She got up from the floor

"Thanks " she said, walking up to me. Ara could handle pain, but whatever that was was just Hell in a body, whatever it was.

"Kiss me? " Ara asked me "What? Why? " I couldn't help but ask (can one get drunk Gopher-Cobra milk?) .

"Because I asked you to." She told me

"no you didn't " I was beyond a little confused. "Well then I am now " she said, she got close ; one of the men came down "Sir the crew is going to the market place, are you coming with us? Your uncle is worried." He said, Ara backed off.

"I'll be right back" I told her, running up the stairs to the top deck. "I'm staying here " I told Uncle, he gave me 'a look'

"Zuko, are you alright? And what did you need Cobra milk for? " he asked, I rolled my eyes; "Uncle I'm fine, go to the market I need to rest ".

"Good, that should give me time to get some air." Ara said coming directly from nowhere. "Just give me a second " she said taking me aside. "If you're staying here, be...careful, okay? " she asked of me her eyes of emerald staring into my soul, boaring into me.

I took her hand and kissed it, she looked like she was going to cry. "Better go now, we're leaving for the North Pole tomorrow so we'll be at sea for awhile " I said looking away from her. I couldn't take that look from her, just like mom's.

She walked off and I went below deck. Awhile later there was a sound above deck, I went to investagate; if it was Aralynn I could tell her I was sorry for ignoring her earlier. If it was Uncle I could ask him how to tell her. No one was above deck I was about to go down until I heard a weird bird screech. It was the pirate's bird! Shit! The ship blew up and knocked me into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

*Aralynn

I could see the boat blow up from the window of my chilled cell transport. I cried and cried. How did it get like this? Just by being caught by an old friend? Now I've been caught by an old fiend who had put me in an actual Opal room. I could just follow the back-roads to Ba Sing Sa. Just had to get out of my little box.

"Let's move out! We have to be at the North pole by morning! " someone yelled. That's where Zuko was headed.

"Thank you for excepting my offer General Iroh, and again I am so sorry about Zuko and Aralynn, their fathers will be horribly disappointed. " Zhao said, Iroh was with him. Zhao had to go take care of something and left Iroh down here, he talked to one of the soldiers; it was Zuko "Help, please " I whispered. Zuko, disguised in armor, came closer towards my cell.

"Who's there? " he asked with a very fake voice

"Zuko, get me out of here! " I whispered. He unlocked the door and dragged me into a tight hug.

"I thought..." he tried; "Shhhh. I hope you know what your doing, find me in Ba Sing Say as soon as you can " I told him and then I got off Zhao's big ship.

I traveled for a month on end before I got to the city... I only got to stay a few months before They brought the wall down. I had been working as a waitress in the 2nd outer ring of the city when word reached us. Zhao was dead, Zuko had been unbanished for killing a 12 year old. The world was getting horribly confusing.

I just kept pouring tea.

*Zuko

I had been home for a day or two, and I already knew my first move, just as soon as I see Father. The next day I sent word for June and her sirshrew.

"What?" she asked, clearly irratated for being dragged away from her bar

"I need you to find someone." I told her sitting across from her aat the table "What, you lose your girlfriend again " she taunted, I didn't answer, Mai was cleaning her stilettos in the corner, i didn't feel like getting stabbed today.

"No, just an old friend. Here 's her sheath, I don't know how much you'll be able to get, but I'll pay you a gold piece for every mile from here to her." I said holding out the empty sheath, I heard Mai shift at the word 'her'.

"Whatever you say, I'll see what I can do but you should be coming with me, to make sure. Maybe Miss Gloom and Doom can come too." Jun said walking outside, I followed and so did Mai. We got on a rhino as June started out with the shrew. We traveled quickly and when we stopped it was near the outside of old Ba Sing Sah. The shrew barked at a person in an old cloak who had Ara's blades strapped to her back stood there, unshriveling face-to-face with a giant shrew.

"Nice blades" Mai said after a minute "Bought them off of a girl from a tea shop." The person said "Which one? " I asked.

"Central Dragon " she answered pointing in a the direction of a busy looking tea hut. I thanked her, sent June to take Mai home to get paid and walked in "I'm looking for a girl " I told the guy in back of the order counter.

"Aren't we all my friend?" He told me; "A specific one, blonde, named Aralynn, scars on her wrists." I explained growing very impatient. "You just missed her, she was headed towards her home town; you should be able to catch her, she's wearing an old red robe and has twin swords."


	6. Chapter 6

*Aralynn

I ran, Agni did I run. What was I supposed to do, strange people come up to me on a giant shrew and ask about my whereabouts? I wasn't gonna say "Here I am! " no, just...no.

I heard footsteps beside me, right behind me. I touched the ground and made a thick wild wall of fire around me. It made it three million times easier to see me, but at least I'd be safe. I waited, but no one even tried to enter. Damn paranoia I spose. I undid the wall and sat in the cold for a minute a pair of hands seized my wrists and pulled me up "Do you really have to do this every time?! " Zuko yelled at me.

"Let go! " I yelled at him, he didn't "If I let you go you'll run again ; because you just _love_ to make me chase you... Please just wait a second..." he said.

"I'm sorry, if I had known it was you... you have a girlfriend." I said smiling. He sighed "Yeah, Mai " "She has good taste in blades "I nodded my head in approval. "She likes stilettos better." He told me. He put his hand on my cheek "She doesn't hold a candle to you " when did he get so suave?

"Zuko, I'm not going back to the fire nation, I don't want to be in the colonies, but I don't have a choice." I told him, he gave me a grave look. "Fine. Like I could make you anyway. But there's one thing we need to finish first." He said.

And then, in front of Agni and everyone kissed me, then again I kissed back. That was all I needed...

THE END?

- *Evil Narrator NO! Duh, you silly little geeses who usually refuse to reveiw! anyway...

*Zuko

I had to call Jun back, to the middle of nowhere to paralize Ara. It wasn't that Jun had to come back, it was keeping Aralynn occupied in the meantime that was the problem. She hadn't wanted to be anywhere where firre nation flags fell but now that was everywhere. She put up one hell of a fight. Using her bending, and her swords against me.

I wish she would've attacked Mai or something so I'd want to hurt her. But she didn't, so I couldn't; luckily I did keep her busy while the sure shrew could freeze her. "I hate you." she told me once I got her situated on the rhino.

"That's okay" I told her getting on the rhino myself. "Can we go home now? I'm bored." Mai added.

We paid Jun and went our seperate ways. Once we got home, I had to cuff Aralynn because the poison was starting to wear off. "How could you?" She asked me, stumbling up the walkway. How could I?

"I want you to be safe. How do you suggest I make sure of that if your not here." I told her, dragging her along, it had been to long a night, I was tired. "Visit or, better yet, come with ME not drag me with you and your girlfriend." She hissed at me; but I didn't care, I had her, I had Mai, I had my honor.

"You'll be fine, I'll send you on errands so you can still go outside. I have to go to a lot of meetings so you'll have a lot of free time, to plot your escapes" I said, Ara gave me a look to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

*Aralynn

He said escape_s_, damn, he planned for me to run this time. I couldn't help but freak out, but when I freak out, I stay silent. Silent, but furious, but plotting. He lead me to another normal room, I didn't want this room, I wasn't a guest, I was a slave, I didn't choose to be here, I was a servant, a prisoner. I sat down in a little sofa thing

"You'll go to Ember Island tomorrow. You'll stay there." Zuko said from the doorway. Was he wondering if he was doing the right thing? It didn't matter if he was or not I guess.

"How am I supposed to stay safe there? You cant be on Ember island all the time, 'and how are you supposed to keep an eye on me if I'm not here'." I said flattly, mocking him. He just closed and locked the door and walked away. I fell asleep quickly, to the tune of a raindrops outside. I woke up the next morning in a miserable, groggy mess; movement day. Ugh. Not to long after that I heard voices in the hallway

"Because Zuko asked me to" it was Mai "Yeah but why is she coming?" I reconized it but I couldn't quite place it. They were getting closer

"Because, her dad's a nobleman who just died, and she's his only heir, Lo and Lee have taken interest into adopting her, evidently she even taught Azula how to bend." How did Mai know this? What nobleman?

"Ohhhhhhh, wait, wait, is this ..." the other girl chripped as they opened the door.

"YAY! It's Aralynn!" Ty Lee scheeched as she ran into me. We were close as kids, but I guess we've both grown a bit since then. "Oh I love your hair! It's even prettier now then it was when we were little! Come let's get you ready! You look like you could use some water and silk! " Ty Lee yelled dragging me into a bathroom, Mai looked bored and embrassed as she stood against the wall. I guess Ty Lee's general perkiness was a bit much for her. I got dressed in something light and causal (or at least as casual as Ty Lee would allow) we went on the air balloon. Azula gave me a scared look, one that only seemed to cross her face when she first saw me someplace. I didn't look at Zuko. I didn't want to be there. It took hours to get to the island, everyone else decided to go to the beach, Lo and Lee told me to stay here.

"I suppose your wondering as to why your here and not in a cell " Lo (I think) said, I nodded

"Your father was an honorable man, who made a simple mistake; creating you, you will have control of a very large chain of weapon suppling manufactuers when you turn 18 until then all your father's riches are at your disposal. If. If You allow us to take you into our care and become a women of noble standing." Lee (I think) said. I nodded, Agni would Jet be pissed.

"Wonderful! Let's take you to your room! " they both said. Taking my hands and leading me to a room soaked in red and brown and gold, it wasn't half bad. One thing was bothering me, in the very back of my mind; had Zuko kidnapped me because he wanted me close or because I was to be taken in by the Aunts?


	8. Chapter 8

*Zuko

We had just gotten back from trashing those jerks party. It was late, and I was horribly tired. Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula went to there room, and I was headed to mine I settled down on my bed and I looked out the balcony door's windows. The moon was bright, and I could see the outline of something on the balcony. I got up and grabbed my blades, it was just Ara.

"Good to see your home, your highness " she said bowing slightly. "What? " she had never been formal with any of us, ever. "I'm sorry to intrude, I was simply admiring the moonlight " she continued.

Now for emphasis,

"What? " I asked her.

Her bottom lip trembled "Lee and Lo started teaching me today, I started thinking about back home, my real home with the Freedom Fighters. I heard a rumor that Jet had died while I was working in the tea shop... Zuko so much has changed, and through all of it I don't even know why you brought me here. I just want to go home." She whispered, a few tears slide down her face, luminated in the moonlight.

"This is your home, be happy, you'll have everything you've ever wanted, you'll be like royalty." I told her, she should be happy that she didn't just be sold a mistress. That some noble claiming to be her father left every cent he had to her.

She slapped me hard across the face

"I DON'T WANT TO BE RICH OR ROYAL! I WANT TO GO HOME I WANT THE LIFE I HAD AT LEAST THEN I HAD SOMEONE, I DON'T EVEN HAVE YOU ANYMORE!" She yelled at me. She covered her mouth and dropped on her knees to the floor, begging forgiveness. Bowing, crying, the fearless, beautiful Aralynn had become this, because I took her from an occupied earth nation forest. Then from Ba Sing Say.

It was all my fault. Why _had_ I done this?

I went down with her level "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen; all I had wanted was you, here, by my side, to ..." I tried, she sat up and looked at me, the tears in her simple tea-colored eyes nearly killed me.

"I'm sorry too." She said,she stood up and went to leave. I got up to and grabbed her hand, I was tired of her leaving me alone, like this.

"You do still have me, please just, just..." I didn't get to finish, because Ara crashed her lips into mine and we stood there sorta like that for a full minute.

Then I reacted (better late then never right?) I brought her closer and wrapped my arms around her thin frame.

'Whoa' had been orbiting itself around in my mind


	9. Chapter 9

*Aralynn

When I kissed him, it was like, like, there was nothing else, at all. The Spartan teachings of the Aunts, the terrified abuse from Azula, all of it melted away. Which I knew better then to think was good, the Aunts would be pissed; except, then he brought me closer and laced his fingers through my hair, wrapping another arm around my waist (but that's sort of besides the point) the Aunts wouldn't want me to deny the crown prince a simple little kiss, would they?

Oh well!

But still...

"You know if Azula finds out about this, she'll make our lives Hell " I said "Azula's afraid of you "Zuko said between kisses.

"If the Aunts find out..." I tried again. "I'll take the blame, like I usually do." He countered again. Last try

"Mai brought new gem daggers and if you get stabbed it'll break off the tip and get stuck ". He backed away a little and took my shoulders.

"If you don't want to kiss me A( you shouldn't have started it and, B( you could just say so." Zuko said, he let go of my shoulders and just stared at me for a second.

"I shouldn't be out here at all, let alone with you. Its not that I don't want to its that I shouldn't ;at all." I told him cupping his face, his scar rough on my skin.

"Then blame me, do what everyone else does for a change. For this once when someone tells you to jump don't lie on the ground just to shut them up. " he told me softly. "Your implying that I'm stubborn." I say

"You aren't?" He asked me smiling just a little. "Maybe" I yell him moving my fingers through his shaggy hair that needed a cut.

"Mmm you have an hour to stop that " he whispers. I stop and just lay my head on his chest, arms around his neck, Agni am I tired.

"Ugh I had better go" I said, I didn't want to, not in the least. But I left and Zuko let me leave. It was a good night all in all; at least I fell asleep smiling.


End file.
